Sloppy First
by Vara Kim Xiupao
Summary: [Chapter 1 Update!] Tahun ajaran baru yang menyebabkan Lay dan Luhan berpisah. Berbagai masalah ada diantara mereka, dari si badboy sekolah yang frontal hingga hampir diperkosa!/EXO fanfic. OT12. Official pair. Genderswitch! SuLay and HunHan as main pair. No sider please?
1. Prologue

Sloppy First

Rated: M (T+)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, bit Humor.

Cast: Luhan, Lay with other EXO member. Official Pair.

Warn: Genderswitch, Highschool!AU, Typo(s), Dirty Talk, Implicit sex scene (maybe explicit?), OOC, etc.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

"Lu." panggil yeoja cantik yang memiliki_ single dimple _di wajahnya. Yeoja cantik bermata rusa yang sedang mengepak kopernya menoleh dan mendapati wajah temannya murung, kaki temannya yang menggantung itu ia gerakan ke depan-belakang. "Ya?"

"Aku pasti merindukanmu." ucap yeoja cantik itu, membuat yeoja bermata rusa–Luhan–terkekeh. "Nado, aku pasti akan merindukanmu juga. Tapi ayolah, aku hanya masuk ke sekolah berasrama dan itu terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahmu, Lay."

"Tapi kan tetap saja!" ucap Lay menyela. "Aku sangat tahu betapa ketatnya peraturan asrama sekolahmu itu. Mungkin ya, aku tidak akan melihatmu selama tiga tahun."

Luhan yang awalnya sedang memindahkan pakaiannya dari lemari ke dalam koper, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu ikut duduk di pinggiran kasur tepat di sebelah sahabatnya. "Siapa bilang? Aku bisa pulang kok pada akhir pekan pada minggu keempat."

"Iya, tapi belum tentu kan kau bertemu denganku? Bisa saja kau lupa padaku." cibir Lay yang dibalas kekehan oleh Luhan. "Begini Lay, _handphone_ diperbolehkan kok di asrama. Lagipula kita bisa _video call _ tiap malam, atau mengirim _e-mail_. Jadi kita tidak akan _lost contact _semudah itu."

Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, arrasseo."

"Eum, aku sih hanya memikirkan kalau 'dia' itu akan mendekatimu lagi."

Lay mengernyitkan alis, "Siapa?"

"Sahabat kecilmu. Lupa? Bahkan kau dan dia lebih lama bersahabat dibanding aku dan kau."

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Itu kau tahu," Luhan bangkit dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi–memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. "Kau bilang sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo menyebalkan."

Lay menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur Luhan. "Dia tidak menyebalkan."

Luhan menatap Lay dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Bukannya kau bilang dia berubah dan menyebalkan?"

"Yang menyebalkan adalah yang membuatnya berubah. Kyungsoo yang aku kenal adalah anak yang, manis, pintar, sopan. Sekarang? _She's a slut now._"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Lu! Dia baru lulus SMP dan dia berhubungan seks tiap minggu hanya karena namjachingunya yang mesum itu!"

"Yah, memang sih." Luhan ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Kan kau tahu kalau namjachingu Kyungsoo itu teman karibnya Kris, tentu saja mereka sama mesumnya."

"Ukh, jangan bawa-bawa nama dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menggelikan." jawab Lay sambil memasang tampang jijik.

"Menggelikan? Orang setampan dia?"

"Kau mungkin akan ikut jijik jika mendengar ceritaku."

"Ya sudah deh, tidak jadi."

"Labil!" cibir Lay yang dibalas kekehan dari Luhan. "Nah, selesai aku mengepak semua, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu _bubble tea_? Siapa tahu di asrama tidak ada _bubble tea._"

"Ide bagus. Kajja!"

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Aku Xi Luhan, yang akan menjadi teman sekamar asrama kalian!"_

_._

"_Lihat Baekkie, dia culun sekali."_

_._

"_Aku kira kita akan mendapat teman sekamar yang keren dan _fashionista. _Eww, kemarin malam aku mimpi apa ya, Seokkie?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Zhang Yixing imnida. Bangapseumnida."_

_._

"_Wah, aku tak menyangka kita satu sekolah lagi, Lay!"_

_._

"_Annyeonghaseyo_._ Namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku pindahan dari China. Salam kenal."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lay, ini benar-benar gila. Teman sekamarku, yang satu namanya Kim Minseok. Dia bilang aku culun, padahal namjachingunya lebih culun. Well, tampan juga sih namjachingunya. Dia adalah pasangan yang melakukan _sex _dengan 'rapi'. Tanpa jejak dan tidak pernah ketahuan oleh siapapun,–kecuali aku dan sahabatnya tentu saja–. Dan mereka melakukannya selalu di belakang deretan loker, kalau kau mau tahu."_

.

"_Lu! Kau harus tahu! Kyungsoo sekarang tinggal bersamaku di apartemen karena orangtuanya harus pindah ke Jepang_. And well, you know? _Suara desahannya dari ruang tamu apartemenku menganggu mimpi indahku! Ya Tuhan, aku salah apa?"_

.

"_Oh ya, satu lagi bernama Byun Baekhyun. Aku akui dia sangat cantik dan manis. Sayangnya, jika aku bertatap mata dengannya, ingin rasanya aku melakban kelopak matanya karena tatapan sinisnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk melakban mulutnya juga, atau setidaknya memotong lidahnya karena omongannya yang pedas, yang kadang bisa manis seperti gulali. Yah, itu pun kalau aku bisa."_

.

"_Ada yeoja bermata panda namanya Tao. Dia cantik, manis, dan juga imut. Dia juga lumayan pintar dan ahli dalam bela diri bidang wushu. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, tapi apakah aku bisa merasa senyaman jika bersamamu?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku dengar, si anak albino dengan rambut mirip uban itu mengincarmu. Tak kusangka seleranya rendah ya haha."_

.

"_Hai, Xi Luhan. Mau kuantar hingga kamar asramamu?"_

_._

"_Eumph! Hahh... apa yang mau kau lakukanhh? Kumohon jangan, Oh Sehun..."_

.

.

.

"_Eungh~ Hahhh~ yeahhh fasterhh Kai~"_

"_Kau sempit sekali chagi~"_

_'Ya Tuhan, waktu tidur berhargaku!'_

.

"_Hei, kau Zhang Yixing kan? Aku Kim Joonmyeon, maukah kau melakukan_ one night stand _denganku?_

.

"_Kris! Ya ampun! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengikuti terus?! Apa waktu empat tahun kurang bagimu untuk mengejarku?!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tahu Suho kan, Lu? Si namja berandalan yang aku ceritakan waktu itu? Aku merasa... aku jatuh cinta padanya."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lay... aku diajak kencan oleh Sehun saat nanti libur. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kumohon Lay, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu dan juga sahabat Luhan. Jebal~"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mau melakukan _sex _denganmu, Kim Joonmyeon."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Perlakukan aku dengan lembut, Sehuna."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi~!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes:**

*lirik keatas* ini apa ya? -_- #abaikan

Annyeonghaseyo~ kembali lagi bersama saya~ *serasa acara tv* #slap Bagaimana teasernya? Mian kalau jelek *bow* Eum, ff ini konfliknya ga berat kok, bisa terlihat kan dari gambaran di atas? #slapagain.

Bahasa yang digunakan bisa saja sangat kasar dan vulgar, jadi disarankan bagi yang tidak terbiasa segera menjauh aja ya~

Dan Kyungsoo disini tidaklah polos. Jadi, jangan protes jika terlalu OOC (dibaca kan warningnya apa?).

Last, review juseyo? I will continuing this fic if readerdeul wants this fic still ongoing.

Kamsahmanida ^^

131027

Sign,

LeeVara.


	2. Chapter 1: New School

Sloppy First

Rated: M (T+)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, bit Humor.

Cast: Luhan, Lay with other EXO member. Official Pair.

Warn: Genderswitch, Highschool!AU, Typo(s), Dirty Talk, Implicit sex scene (maybe explicit?), OOC, etc.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**New School**

Luhan menarik kopernya keluar dari pintu tangga yang mengantarkannya hingga lantai 3. Harusnya asrama sekolah ini memakai lift–gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Ia menaikkan tasnya yang merosot dari pundaknya, dan menyesap bubble tea-nya yang sisa setengah. Tak disangka, lingkungan asramanya amat lengkap, bahkan ada supermarket dan juga mall yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia menatap kertas di tangannya, kamar 309. Ia berjalan sambil melewati pintu-pintu dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 309 dan sebuah papan kecil berwarna _soft purple _dengan tulisan hangul bertuliskan 'Kim Minseok dan Byun Baekhyun'.

**Ting Tong~**

"Ne, sebentar~" sahut seseorang dengan nada lembut. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia rasa teman sekamar barunya baik dan ia yakin ia dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Luhan. Ia mendapati seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti memakai _eyeliner_ hanya pada mata kanannya, menatapnya kesal. Apa aku mengganggu waktu berdandannya?—pikir Luhan.

"Aku penghuni baru kamar ini." ucap Luhan dengan nada riang, yeoja itu menatapnya sinis sebentar kemudian ia memanggil temannya. "Minseokkie, kemarilah!"

"Ne! Ada apa Baek– Oww, penghuni baru?" Luhan dapat mendengar nada tidak suka dari yeoja yang baru datang menghampiri yeoja yang tadi membukakan pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku Xi Luhan, yang akan menjadi teman sekamar asrama kalian!"

Yeoja yang Luhan tebak bernama Minseok mencibir, "Lihat Baekkie, dia culun sekali."

"Aku kira kita akan mendapat teman sekamar yang keren dan _fashionista_. Eww, kemarin malam aku mimpi apa ya, Seokkie?" ucap yeoja yang Luhan yakini bernama Baekhyun. Ugh, mulut kedua yeoja ini tajam sekali!—gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Namun Luhan masih memasang senyum manis yang well—sudah berubah menjadi senyum terpaksa karena untuk formalitas semata.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk anak baru." ajak Minseok. Luhan menggangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah kedua yeoja itu.

"Walaupun kami satu angkatan denganmu, tapi kami berdua telah masuk asrama ini semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi bagaimanapun, kami seniormu dan kehidupan asrama disini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." jelas Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menggangguk kecil mengiyakan—walau ia yakin kedua yeoja itu tidak melihatnya—.

"Hanya ada 1 kamar disini, ada 4 ranjang, jadi kau bisa bebas memilih ranjang mana yang akan kaugunakan. Lemari berada di sebelah ranjang. Kamar mandi berada di dekat dapur. Bagian membersihkan dilakukan setiap hari. Harus mencuci maksimal dua hari sekali." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, Luhan hanya menggangguk mengerti.

"Di kulkas tertempel jadwal memasak dan belanja. Aku memasak saat minggu pertama, Baekhyun minggu kedua, mungkin kau minggu ketiga, dan setelahnya kita masak bersama." jelas Minseok. Dia menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke dapur, membuat tas dan koper Luhan tergeletak begitu saja.

"Ini kulkas sayur, dan ini _minibar_ untuk makanan dan minuman ringan. Jadwal belanjamu minggu ke tiga dan ke empat, aku dan Baekhyun akan belanja di dua minggu awal setiap bulan." jelas Minseok lagi. "Ini adalah jadwal lama, dulu kami sempat mendapat teman seasrama saat kelas tiga, namun tiga minggu kemudian anak itu pindah kamar."

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan. Minseok menatapnya dengan sudut matanya. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Hei," Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyu tengah menunjuk tasnya. "Bawa ini ke kamar. Ppalli."

"Ne." jawab Luhan singkat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu kamar tidur. Ia meletakkan tas dan kopernya di kasur yang berada di pojok. Entahlah, Luhan merasa ada ruang yang agak luas disana. Ia menghela nafas, semoga mereka tidak se-menyebalkan yang ia perkirakan.

* * *

Lay memasuki kelasnya dengan malas. Diliriknya kelas barunya, sungguh tidak menarik—pikirnya. Dia dapat melihat di bangku paling belakang ada Kyungsoo—sahabat–coret–temannya sejak Sekolah Dasar—dan namjachingu-nya yang sedang berciuman panas di pagi akhir musim semi. Rasanya Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu ingin mempercepat datangnya musim panas.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling depan yang berada di pojok. Ia sengaja berada disitu, supaya kalau dia bosan dia bisa mencari suasana lain dengan melihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan sekolahnya.

**Kriet~**

Lay dapat mendengar bahwa kursi di sebelahnya ada yang menarik, ia yakin itu adalah penghuni kursi di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong~ siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu dengan lembut. Oh, yeoja—pikir Lay. Namun Lay belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan yang tengah kosong itu.

**Brak!**

"Tidak baik mengacuhkan orang yang ingin berkenalan, Zhang Yixing." suara berat itu terasa familiar di telinga Lay. Dia mendongak dan mendapati mantan namjachingu-nya kini ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, hai Kris. Kita sekelas lagi?" tanya Lay basa-basi. Kris tersenyum tipis lalu jarinya menunjuk orang disebelah Lay. "Kurasa berkenalan dengan teman baru tidak terlalu buruk, walau tanpa Luhan." ucapnya. Lay menatap namja tampan itu malas. "Baiklah, ter-se-rah."

Lay menoleh dan mendapati yeoja tinggi bermata layaknya panda tengah menatap penuh kebingungan pada Lay dan namja tadi—Kris—. "Namaku Lay, Zhang Yixing lengkapnya. Bangapseumnida."

"E-eh? Nado... eum apa kata selanjutnya?"

Lay menatap yeoja itu heran. "Kau masa tidak tahu? Nado bangapta."

"Ah ne, nado bangapta... begitu maksudku. Kau orang China?"

"Ne, cuma semenjak sekolah dasar, aku tinggal di Seoul hingga sekarang. Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum cerah, "Huang Zitao imnida~ kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Aku orang China dan baru pindah kesini, makanya bahasa Korea-ku belum lancar."

"Ah, begitu. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik ne?"

Ya, kuharap begitu—batin Lay.

**Kriiiiiing!**

Tak lama setelah bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. "Annyeonghaseyo, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Marga saya Kim." ucap guru itu yang dibalas ucapan 'oh' panjang dari hampir semua murid.

"Baiklah, ayo perkenalan. Dimulai dari meja di pojok yang paling depan." Lay langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke depan kelas. "Annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yixing imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Bangapseum–

"Aigoo! Lay! Wah, aku tak menyangka kita satu sekolah lagi Lay!"

–nida."

Lay menunduk, melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang memalukan. Dan tentu saja, seluruh murid menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Duh, kenapa dia jadi babo begitu?—pikir Lay.

"Nona Do, benar? Kau bisa berkenalan nanti, setelah nona Zhang mengenalkan dirinya, arrasseo?" ucap Kim seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo menggangguk lalu duduk kembali. Namjachingunya yang berkulit gelap itu langsung mengelus kepalanya.

"Sekian dari saya. Kamsa–

"Maaf aku terlambat."

–hamnida" Lay menoleh dan menatap geram pada orang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Ini adalah hari pertama dia di sekolah menengah atas, dan dia harus diinterupsi dua kali saat perkenalan karena hal konyol?

"Kau, ini hari pertamamu sekolah dan kau sudah terlambat? Bagus sekali." ucap Kim seonsaengnim sedikit menyindir. Namja itu tertawa kecil dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu." lalu dia melenggang begitu saja, melewati Kim seonsaengnim. Lay hanya dapat membulatkan mulutnya melihat kejadian itu.

Namja itu berjalan ke arah Lay, lalu dia mengambil tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat. "Hei, kau..." namja itu menunduk sedikit untuk membaca _nametag_ Lay. "Zhang Yixing? Aku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa panggil aku Suho. Maukah kau melakukan _one night stand_ denganku?"

"WOW~!"

"Mwo?"

"Ige mwoya?! Seenaknya saja kau bicara begitu pada Lay!" Kris yang duduk di belakang Tao beridiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon dengan kalap. Bahkan Tao saja hampir menangis melihat ekspresi namja itu.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kau, cari bangkumu. Kau nona Zhang, silahkan duduk. Dan jangan ribut kalian semua!" Kim seonsaengnim memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kurasa tanpa perkenalan kalian bisa kenal satu sama lain. Daripada perkenalannya seperti ini. Hah!"

Lay kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia melirik Suho yang kini berjalan dan duduk dibelakangnya—What?! Kemana anak yang tadi duduk di belakangnya?! Ia refleks membalikkan kepalanya dan ia kini melihat Suho yang tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau bertanya kemana anak yang tadi di belakangmu, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk di belakang." ucap Suho santai. "Semoga harimu indah, Zhang Yixing." Lay membelalakan matanya, orang di belakangnya itu sangat menakutkan. Ingatkan Lay agar dia tidak terbawa hatinya untuk menampar orang tampan yang duduk di belakangnya ini.

* * *

Luhan menghela nafas. Rasanya semua serba sulit tanpa Lay disampingnya. Ia memasukkan buku-bukunya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja ke dalam tas. Ia sekelas dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun, tapi kedua yeoja itu bertingkah seakan mereka tidak mengenal Luhan, padahal mereka teman satu kamar.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dengan tas ransel berwarna merah dan biru yang sudah tersampir di bahunya. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan berada di kelas sendirian. Ia memang sengaja untuk pulang lebih lambat dibanding siswa lain yang langsung mengemas barang-barangnya, bahkan 10 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Koridor terlihat tidak terlalu lengang, masih banyak siswa yang berkumpul di dekat dinding koridor, entah membicarakan tugas bersama, atau bergosip, atau juga ber-_lovey dovey_. Luhan berjalan dengan tatapan lurus walaupun banyak siulan-siulan yang ia dengar dengan kedua telinganya.

"Kau tahu tidak? 'dia' kembali!" bisikan—yang gagal dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah seruan—dari seorang yeoja membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik ke arah dua orang yeoja yang sedang berhadapan di dekat jendela koridor. Dan Luhan yakin mereka adalah sunbae-nya karena ia belum pernah melihat mereka di area kelas satu.

"'Dia'? Si jenius yang katanya punya kelainan jiwa itu?" sahut yeoja yang lainnya.

Si yeoja pertama mengangguk, "Ne, katanya dia masuk kelas satu. Ukh, kuharap dia tidak mengincarku, walaupun dia–yeah, tampan."

"Aku yakin dia akan mengincar anak kelas satu. Bukannya kelas satu angkatan tahun ini cantik-cantik?"

"Berarti kau mengejek murid kelas dua dan kelas tiga tidak cantik, begitu?"

"Daripada diincar olehnya bukan?"

Luhan mengernyitkan alis, apa yang membuat seseorang—yang katanya—tampan masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan ditakuti? Luhan mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua orang tadi.

Tanpa yeoja cantik itu sadari, seorang namja dengan surai pirangnya tengah mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar asramanya bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun.

**Blam**

Namja tersebut menyeringai ketika ia melihat papan nama yang ditempel di depan pintu kamar. "Hai, Xiao Lu."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Kenapa kau pulang telat?" tanya Minseok yang tengah menaruh sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup. "Aku mencari bukuku yang hilang, sekarang sudah kutemukan." jawab Luhan beralasan. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, dia pulang lebih lambat karena kembali ke kamar.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan, basa-basi. Minseok melepas sarung tangan anti panasnya, "Tidak tahu, katanya dia mau membeli sesuatu.

**Ting tong**

"Chakkaman!" seru Minseok. "Tolong cuci piringnya ne?" pintanya. Luhan mengangguk dan Minseok membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan lalu berlari menuju arah pintu. Ketika yeoja berpipi _chubby _itu membukanya, dia mendapati seorang namja dengan rahang yang tegas dan surai coklatnya tengah tersenyum sambil membawa serangkaian bunga. "Hai."

Minseok mencium namja itu kilat tepat di bibirnya. Ia membalas tersenyum, "Silahkan masuk."

Minseok menarik namja itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu di kamar asrama itu. Minseok mengambil sebuah vas dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu menaruh bunga-bunga itu ke dalam vas. "Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok. Sang namja mendengus kesal, "Aku kan namjachingumu, kenapa kau bertanya tentang namja lain padaku?"

Minseok terkekeh, "Namjachinguku cemburu."

Namja itu—namjachingu Minseok—mendorong tubuh mungil Minseok lalu menindihnya. "Memang, karena kau sudah membuatku cemburu, jadi harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tentu saja aku mau tanggung jawab, Kim Jongdae~"

**Ting tong**

"Ck, menganggu saja." decih Jongdae. Minseok menarik kepala Jongdae dan mengarahkan kepala namja itu untuk menciumi lehernya. "Sudah, abaikan saja. Kalau itu Baekhyun, pasti dia langsung membukanya."

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi, Minseokkie~"

Luhan yang baru selesai mencuci piring atas suruhan Minseok langsung melesat ke arah pintu depan ketika bel pintu masih berbunyi. "Kenapa Minseok tidak membukakan ya?"

"Eungh~ Jongdaehh~" Luhan tiba-tiba saja bergidik mendengar suara yang aneh dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia yakin itu suara Minseok, tapi kenapa mendesah begitu? Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan betapa syoknya ia ketika ia mendapati Minseok yang tanpa mengenakan atasan ditindih oleh seorang namja tengah yang melumat payudara miliknya dengan kasar.

"Kyaa!" seru Luhan refleks. Ia langsung mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa _single _di dekat sofa yang terdapat Minseok dan langsung memukul namja itu berkali-kali tepat di kepalanya. "Jangan memperkosa Minseok!"

"Appo! Ya!" seru Jongdae. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang memukulnya beringas. "Aku kan namjachingunya, apa yang salah?!" seru Jongdae. Luhan menunduk, memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Habis..."

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kamar Jongdae." ajak Minseok yang langsung melenggang pergi dengan baju miliknya yang ia bawa. Jongdae mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti. Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Aish, tak kusangka Minseok seperti itu."

"Ah ya! Pintu! Aih, babo, babo!" seru Luhan kesal. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun di depan pintu dengan mata yang sembab. "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu." desisnya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sofa dan langsung menidurkan diri disana. Baru Luhan ingin memintanya untuk tidur di kamar, Baekhyun bergumam. "Aku tidak mau dikamar. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Minseok."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia juga memilih untuk makan sup buatan Minseok yang ternyata lezat, daripada dia melihat adegan 'tidak-tidak' di kamar tidur mereka.

* * *

Lay berjalan di trotoar daerah Dongdaemun dengan ratusan orang di sekitarnya. Matanya sibuk melirik kedai-kedai makanan atau kopi, siapa tahu ada lowongan _part-time _untuk anak SMU. Bukannya dia sedang mengalami masalah finansial, tetapi dia hanya ingin menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk belajar hidup tanpa Luhan.

Kalau Lay merasa tanpa Luhan dia tidak merasa 'hidup', itu memang benar adanya. Hanya Luhan-lah teman yang benar-benar ada di sisinya, bukan hanya datang disaat Lay senang atau saat Luhan butuh.

Luhan pasti juga merasa begitu. Hanya saja, Luhan lebih pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dan mudah beradaptasi, satu hal—dua hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Membuat Lay yang merasa 'kurang' bisa terisi dengan kelebihan Luhan.

Lay menghela nafas kecewa. Sudah hampir 3 blok dia lewati dan tidak ada lowongan apapun yang tertera di jendela kedai-kedai yang ia lewati. Saat dia berjalan menujuk pinggir blok, dia melihat sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang sederhana, minimalis namun enak dipandang. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai kopi itu.

Sesampainya di kedai itu, dia disambut oleh yeoja bermata panda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Annyeong."

"Annyeong. Aku mau pesan kopi."

"Ah! Kau Zhang Yixing-ssi kan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lay mengernyit. "Nuguya?"

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa pada teman sekelasmu yang bahkan duduk disebelahmu eoh?!"

Ah, sayangnya bagi Lay, kelasnya kali ini tidak menarik. Jadi jangan salahkan Lay kalau dia memilih untuk tidak berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan kelasnya.

Tao tersenyum ramah, "Kau mau kopi apa?"

"Aku mau espresso saja." jawab Lay singkat. Tao mengernyit heran, "Kau sedang pusing ne? Espresso kan pahit."

"Aku sedang bingung, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan _part-time, _tapi tidak ada yang menerima." jawab Lay seadanya. Tao kembali dengan segelas espresso sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kau tak perlu mencari lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibuku membuka kedai ini dengan aku dan satu orang lain yang menjadi pelayannya. Tentu saja kami kekurangan pelayan. Sementara kopi buatan ibuku adalah yang terbaik di China, tentu saja itu akan berlaku juga di Seoul hehe." jawab Tao sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi... secara tidak langsung, kau menawariku pekerjaan?"

"Menurutmu? Itu pun kalau kau mau." Lay menggamit kedua tangan Tao lalu mencoba memeluk yeoja bermata panda itu erat walau dihalangi rak untuk memajang kue. "Tentu saja aku mau! Kamsahamnida!"

"Ne, cheonma. Aku rasa kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, tapi itu sih terserah padamu." kata Tao. Lay mengangguk, "Aku mau kerja mulai besok!"

"Kemana saja kau Joonmyeon? Kenapa datang terlambat?!" bentakan yang Tao tahu berasal dari ibunya itu, membuat kedua yeoja itu menoleh. Lay membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang membuat harinya yang tidak indah semakin jauh dari kata indah—tapi, memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Jeosonghamnida, saya harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan."

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai bekerja. Lain kali, kau harus izin apabila kau terlambat atau berhalangan hadir." jelas Nyonya Huang. Namja itu mengangguk, "Baik Nyonya."

"Mama! Ada pegawai baru! Namanya Zhang Yixing!"

**Deg!**

"T-tao..." gumam Lay pelan—sangat pelan, yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh Tao.

Nyonya Huang mendekati Tao dan Lay dengan wajah sumringah. "Teman sekolahmu ya, Taozi?"

Tao mengangguk, "Ne, dia teman sekelasku umma. Awalnya dia mau beli kopi, eh ternyata malah dia bercerita kalau sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Wah~ Kamsahamnida! Kau datang disaat yang tepat!" seru Nyonya Huang riang. Lay tersenyum tipis, "Ah, bukan perkara besar. Lagipula aku yang membutuhkan pekerjaan."

"Kau tahu? Kami ini lumayan terkenal di China! Mungkin kedi ini akan berkembang dengan cepat di sini! Lalu..."

Lay hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan Nyonya Huang. Sementara ekor matanya menatap namja tadi—Suho—sedang tersenyum, yang mengartikan—

**Selamat datang di 'neraka yang indah', Zhang Yixing~**

—yah, walaupun itu menurut Lay.

* * *

"Nona Xi?" Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Lee seonsaengnim?" tanya Luhan sopan. Orang yang memanggil Luhan tadi—Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan tumpukan buku di tangannya. "Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menaruh buku-buku milik kelas 1-B ini? Aku ada keperluan mendadak."

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, sini saya bawakan."

"Kamsahamnida."

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

Lee seonsaengnim memindahkan buku itu sehingga buku itu kini berada di tangan Luhan.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Gwaenchanayo, seonsaengnim." jawab Luhan. "Saya mengantarkan buku ini dulu seonsaengnim. Permisi."

"Ne."

.

.

.

Luhan kini telah berada di depan pintu kelas 1-B. Ia mengetuk pintu kelas, lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. "Permisi?"

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak syok—mungkin berlebihan juga kalau dia syok. Kelas yang berantakan, dua orang murid yang menari diatas meja dengan tidak elitnya—diiringi tepuk tangan heboh dari yang lain, ada juga yang melempar-lempar kertas.

"Permisi!"

"Ne?" hanya satu orang yang menyadari eksistensi Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas, kalau saja dia membawa bola sepaknya ke sekolah, dia bersumpah akan memporak-porandakan kelas itu dengan tendangan maut dari bola sepaknya.

"Hei?"

Luhan tersadar dari khayalannya yang tengah memporak-porandakan kelas tersebut. "Ne?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya siswa yang menyadari eksistensi Luhan tadi. Siswa itu—seorang namja yang tampan namun imut—tengah menatapnya heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengantarkan buku dari Lee seonsaengnim. Ini." jelas Luhan sambil menyerahkan buku itu. "Kalau begitu aku pamit ke ke—"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Xi Luhan." jawab Luhan. "Kau?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Oh Sehun."

* * *

Lay tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia menonton televisi sambil sesekali menguap, bosan. Baru saja ia berniat untuk beranjak ke kamar, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kenapa tidak pakai bel sih?!—batin Lay kesal.

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Didapatinya yeoja bermata bulat lucu tengah tersenyum manis. "Annyeong, Lay."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Lay dingin. Matanya melirik tas-tas yang dibawa Kyungsoo, "Untuk apa semua itu?"

"Aku kan bakal tinggal disini." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa beban.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC~!

Vara notes: Annyeong~!

Jangan timpuk saya karena amat sangat terlambat mengupdate ff ini ._.v

Ga nyangka dapet respon yang cukup bagus O_Q ini aja dibuat karena iseng.

Pada suka Naughty!Soo ya? Sama kalo gitu hehe -_-v saya juga bikin ff dengan Naughty!BaekSoo. Tunggu aja ya kapan dipublishnya ^^

Oh ya, Miracle in December keren ya. Suka banget sama suara ChenBaekHanSoo-nya. Dan ga nyangka di foto teasernya para seme bisa cute juga ._. #sekilascurhat

Eum, belum ada adegan NC-nya ya? Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya~ dari dua couple itu, di chap depan(kayaknya) ada yang mulai menampilkan adegan 'implicit'. You-know-what-i-mean? Muehehehe

Last but not least, buat para reviewer(s):

**CloUdista**(Ne, ini chap selanjutnya ^^ terima kasih atas pujiannya~)

**justdae**(udah lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut :D)

**oh aja**(sama dong, aku juga suka Kyungie ahjumma yang nakal. ehehe)

**xoxo**(ini kan ff SuLay sama HunHan -_-" tenang aja, aku akan menyelipkan moment couple-couple pendukung ^^)

**xinglay97**(udah dilanjut~ beneran penasaran nih? ehehe)

**MinwooImitasi**(Nanti dijelasi siapa yang Kris kejar selama 4 tahun itu ^^ tentu aja aku akan melanjutkan ff ini dengan senang hati :D)

**Laibel**(ini kelanjutannya, maaf menunggu lama~)

**ByunnaPark**(Ubah image-nya Suho aja, kkk~)

**AnitaLee**(Aku juga suka sama Kyungsoo yang nakal dan Baekhyun yang judes~ tos dulu dong'-')/ nanti aku bikin Baekhyun yang amat sangat super judes! Kkk~)

**lisnana1**(Iya, ini main pairing-nya SuLay dan HunHan. Udah dilanjut~ ^^)

**dobichan**(Nanti pasti diselipin momentnya, tenang aja ^^)

**NanaEXOfficialCouple Fujoshi**(mian updatenya lama saengieeeee D'X),

**luluna99**(Jinjja? Wah, merasa tersanjung ^^)

**edogawa ruffy**(Terima kasih telah menunggunya dengan sepenuh hati X'D)

**HyunRa**(ini udah dilanjut darl ^^)

**WinnyKR90**(gomawo atas pujiannya ^^ ini udah dilanjut ya~)

**ichanyeollie**(ini dilanjut kok u,u janji ya? Ehehe bercanda kok ;p)

**Fanxingege**(Ini SuLaynya~)

**RasSuJu**(Lebar? -_- udah dilanjut ya~)

**Des Parfaits**(ini emang mirip hehe, aku cuma ambil kisah 'nakal' anak SMA dan beberapa bagian tokoh utama novel itu buat Lay ^^)

dan juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow ff ini, terimakasih banyak! ^^

Review again, please? *Aegyo with Minseokkie style*

**20131205**

**Sign,**

**Vara K.X.**


End file.
